Prometheus
"I am the light, the protector of the good and the future of Korriban." Xed-Re/Prometheus is the prince of planet Korriban, noble warrior and diplomat for all spacegoing peoples across the stars and member of Earthwatch. Biography The life of Xed-Re is one certainly everyone would be jealous of. From the dawn of his life, he was the prince of the planet Korriban, the most powerful, wealthy and wide-reaching planet in the Andromeda galaxy. And once he came of age, Xed underwent a ceremony to be gifted cosmic powers from the Korribani deities of Valor and Wisdom. But one day on a diplomatic venture, his ship was attacked and destroyed, leaving Xed far from aid on the far end of the Andromeda galaxy. Along the journey back to Korriban, he truly came into his role as noble leader and became known as Prometheus. Personality Xed's responsibility as a galactically-recognized political figure requires him to maintain an image of nobility and professionalism. As such, Xed is distinguished as being very courteous and mannerly. Those around Xed would also describe him as confident, strong willed, energetic and efficient. But his role as Prince can easily get to his head, and can lead to stubborn, intolerant, impatient and arrogant behaviors. And when not under observation by other royals, he can be quite laid back and even lazy at times. Powers and Abilities Flight: One of the powers Xed was gifted by the deities of Valor and Wisdom was the ability to fly at speeds of up to 45 miles per hour. Laser Blasts: Using the cosmic power of the Korribani deities, Xed can channel that energy into beams of energy from his hands, eyes or chest. Vacuum Survival: Xed is capable of surviving in a vacuum without need for heat or oxygen as a gift from the Korribani deities. Heightened Valor: The ceremony made Xed more brave and selfless as a gift from the deity of Valor, however this needed to be awakened in him and earn this gift. Heightened Wisdom: The deity of Wisdom gave Xed the potential of heightened wisdom, as this gift needed to be earned by Xed proving his worth for this gift. Multilingual: Xed's position as prince of Korriban required him to learn a vast multitude of languages used across the Andromeda galaxy's most important systems. Trained Fighter: As a high importance political figure, it was crucial that Xed learn to defend himself in the event his safety is threatened. Because of this, Xed was trained to be incredibly skilled at the three forms of Korribani martial arts. Swordsman: Not only is the expertise of using Korribani swords crucial to Xed's lessons in self defense, it is also a mark of a Korribani nobleman and is regarded as a noble sport. Marksman: Working alongside the Korribani troops and off-world forces, Xed learned to be proficient in the use of various Korribani weaponry, from standard Korribani rifles and sidearms to the operation of heavier machinery such as mounted artillery cannons or grenade launchers. So much so, that Xed can easily disassemble and reassemble Korribani rifles and sidearms within two minutes. Equipment Royal Armor: Designed for both an image of royalty and defense against attacks, this armor was enchanted by Korribani sorcerers to protect Xed from nearly any form of threat, however leaving him vulnerable against foes of extreme physical strength. The suit also allows Xed to channel his latent cosmic energy for bursts of vastly increased strength or speed during flight. Korribani Crown: A symbol recognized across the stars, this crown was specifically built for Xed to wear, as anyone else attempting to wear this crown would cause severe burns on their skin. Enchanted by Korribani sorcerers, this crown has added properties that protect Xed from psychic or mental attacks such as illusions, mind control and telepathy. Relationships Kesh-Re: Father Tef-Re: Mother Vex-Ur: AdvisorCategory:Cosmic Category:Characters Category:Earthwatch